worldofholukfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Primal Creation ~ Not Known (Plane of Air, Plane of Earth, Plane of Fire, Plane of Water, Positive Energy Plane, Negative Energy Plane, Abaddon, Abyss, Elysium, Heaven, Hell, Limbo, Nirvana, Purgatory, and Utopia) Creation of Holuk ~20,000 Years Ago (Material Plane, Astral Plane, Ethereal Plane, Shadow Plane) Population of Holuk ~18,500 Years Ago (Each God creates many of its own creatures and places them on this world) Civilization of Holuk ~10,000 Years Ago (Primitive but the start of thorps) Civilization Zendi Nua ~8,000 ''Years Ago (Primitive but the start of thorps) '''First Ruler of Holuk' -7,563 Years Ago (Kolgre the Enlightened began ruling at 29. He was believed to live for 600+ years before being killed by a Marut Inevitable, could also speak with the gods.) First Ruler of Zendeen -7,278 Years Ago (Zua Zok, the Steel King began ruling at 12. Died at 25) The Binders is Created -7,277 Years Ago (Oldest know Group surviving) The Split -6,924 Years Ago (After the death of Kolgre the cities and towns began to make their own groupings.) The Dragons Vanish -4,868 Years Ago (All sightings of Dragons are no longer they seem to just disappear into nothing.) The Shifting Sands Conflict -1,868 Years Ago (The "Sand People" of the Karkus Desert sent ships to Diamond' Rest)' The End of the Shifting Sands Conflict - 1,723 Years Ago ( After 5 Generations, the Conflict ends with a mutual agreement.) The Ulfgrim Sovereignty is Created -1,678 Years Ago (House Frostford and House Youge) The Union of Forges is Created'' ''-1,256 Years Ago (The Council of Forges (Hammerbender, Goblinbane, Feyhunter, Blackback, Rockbelly, Bronzebottom) The Scalehide Clan is Created -1,129 Years Ago ( ) The Adventuring Guild is Created - 632 Years Ago (To Combat Animals, Evils and Protect people for coin the Adventuring guild was created to honor contracts.) The Night Vipers is Created - 573 Years Ago ( ) The Forlorn Kingdom is Created - 248 Years Ago (House Forlorn, House Watercress, House Steelton and House Cravenstall) The Empire of Fallen Embers is Created -239 Years Ago (House Earthbinder, House Mistmeadow, House Pinewatch and House Firebrand) The Council of the Eight Tipped Star is Created -223 Years Ago ( ) The Steel Reign is Created '''- 197 Years Ago (House Blythe, House Funglebeard, House Ravencrest, House Blackhide, House Athalia, Support from The Iron Congregation Council (Dragonfire, Stonewall, Greybank, Kragrock, Coinmail, Soulforger, Granitehide) and support from one Elven Chief (Oakbinder) '''The Plagued Disciples is Created -142 Years Ago (House Gloomchill) The Plagued War (The Longborn Kingdom, The Steel Reign, Empire of Fallen Embers and The Longborn Kingdom Vs. The Plagued Disciples) -142 Years Ago The Bounty Breakers is Created -107 Years Ago (Rival to the Adventuring Guild) The Korkoran Imperium is Created -97 Years Ago (House Korkoran) The Cult of the Accursed is Created -82 Years Ago ( ) The Dragons Reappear -76 Years Ago (Dragons reappear and reek havoc on Holuk.) The Dragonmist Empire is Created -76 Years Ago (With the help of Dragons this Empire rose fast and is a large threat to the world.)' The Longborn Kingdom is Created - 63 Years ago (House Longborn, House Raegi, House Eaarv, Support from The Earthen Council (Meadbeard, Irongut, Greyshoulder, Silverhorn, Orcbane) and support from three Elven Chiefs (Leafshade, Darkwhisper and Earthear.)) The Fourth War -63 Years Ago (Forlorn Kingdom vs. Longborn Kingdom) The Tera Navigation is Created - 18 Years Ago (House Greasespring and House Whitefuse) The Hydra Coalition is Created - 7 Years Ago (Captain "Tide" Turner, Captain Vrell "Cutthroat" , "Raider" Drevel, Gregg the "Madman" , "Shadow")